To Be Somebody (STILESxOC)
by LiliacSkies
Summary: Moving from Chicago to the calm forestry of Beacon Hills, Mia expected things to get boring. She expected to stay in the shadows, unnoticed. What she didn't account for was the supernatural world that was about to infiltrate her life. Now, she needs to keep her brother safe as well as keeping her parents in the dark, but that was far easier said than done. (SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. SUMMARY

_**In Chicago, Mia George had been the quiet girl, the one that would hide in the shadows and never speak for herself. She was the perfect mould to her parents expectations, never being able to be 'somebody'.**_

 _ **When Mia's family moved from the bustling streets of Chicago to the calm forestry of Beacon Hills, she expected things to get boring. She expected to forever stay in the shadows. What she didn't account for was the supernatural world that was about to infiltrate her life.**_

 _ **Now, she needs to keep her brother safe as well as keeping her parents in the dark, but that was far easier said than done. With twisted Japanese folklore unravelling in front of her and family secrets slowly untwisting themselves, she didn't know how to handle life, let alone the boy she inexplicably found herself drawn to.**_

 _ **Things were definetly not about to get boring.**_

 _ **(STILES X OC. Begins Season 3B)**_

 _ *****DISCLAIMER*****_

 _This story is also posted on another site under the user 'Babixxi'. This is me. Both stories published are owned exclusively by me._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Moving from the bustling streets of Chicago to the suburban lifestyle of Beacon Hills, California had been planned by the George family for months. The fateful day had been marked on every calendar of their family home in a garish bright red, circled three times for good measure. Packing and shipping had begun early, four weeks and three days in advance to be precise, soon leaving the four members of the George family with nothing but their two cars to drive into their future.

And they did precisely that. With their final boxes of belongings packed in their orange Volkswagen Type 181, the family set off for the thirty one hour road trip that would take them to a brighter future, to a brighter town. Friends were left and co-workers forgotten, a fresh slate awaiting them in their new home.

The George family consisted of four simple characters who lived four simple lives. Amy George was the mother to the two George siblings. With her curly-sandy-blonde hair and proper posture, she could've easily stepped right out of a cookbook. Always flanked at her side was her loyal husband Matthew George, a perfect contrast with his dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes.

Then came Jack George, the youngest of the family (but only a few months younger than his sister, thank you very much). He sported the same dark hair as his father, but with a foreign cocky smirk plastered to his face. He was the odd one out of the family, a black sheep if you may, with his undying need to rebel and love for anything out of the ordinary.

And finally, Mia George. The eldest of the two George siblings, and also the most charming. With her sunshine smile and golden hair, she was most definetly her mothers daughter. She knew how to blend into the crowds, yet still shine as bright as anyone else with her warm heart. She was fearless, yet never overly bold and always kind.

The George family were as normal as could be, just an ordinary family living an ordinary life.

An old Beatles song, Come Together, echoed through the car from the CD player, Mia drumming her fingers to the beat on her knees. It was only when her eyes caught the _'Welcome To Beacon Hills'_ sign that her fingers halted, the song only on it's second verse.

"We're here," she realised, turning to her brother with wide eyes, "We're in Beacon Hills."

Jack peered out of his own window, eyes scanning the seemingly never-ending forest surrounding them, frowning, "Honestly? It doesn't look like much."

"Don't judge a town by its foliage," Matthew George joked, keeping his eyes on the road diligently, "It won't be long until we reach the actual town now, don't worry."

A wide smile spread across Mia's face as she sat forwards in her seat, eagerly trying to look around through the windshield, "Do you know what our house is going to look like?"

"That's a surprise honey," Amy George teased, making sure the sat-nav had been set up properly for her husband.

"Honestly? This place looks perfect for a horror movie," Jack joked, eyes still glued at the deep dark forestry, "Do you think someone's died in these woods before?"

"That's enough of that Jack," His father snapped immediately, scolding him harshly, "There's no need to be morbid."

"Just making conversation, nothing wrong with that," Jack defended, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

Mia smiled to herself, toying with the antique amethyst ring on her finger, the one her mother had given her all those years ago. She'd worn it every day since, like an anchor reminding her who she was. It was her way of remembering all of the things she'd experienced in Chicago, and something told her that she'd be making many more memories in Beacon Hills. And quite frankly, she couldn't wait.

* * *

First day of school. She could do this, right? It wasn't like she was going to be the only new student. Her brother would be with her, which was meant to be somewhat reassuring, yet she couldn't find it in herself to calm her nerves. High school is the same in every state, right?

She'd only been driving her yellow Volkswagen for a few minutes, yet she could already feel the jitters of the first day of school creeping in on her. She nervously tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, the sound muffled by Jack's attempts at working the radio. It was somewhat comforting being able to drive again, to control where she was going and when, but that comfort had been overrun by the prospect of the new school.

"You know, if you don't chill out you might end up crashing us," Jack joked nonchalantly from the passenger seat, tilting his head to his sister, "Wouldn't want to be on the front of the paper on our first day here."

"On the contrary, that would be a great way to start our lives here," Mia joked back, trying to ease her nerves, "But honestly, aren't you at least a little nervous?"

"Why should I be? It won't be any different than Chicago was," Jack shrugged, turning his head away from his sister.

"Aren't you nervous about, you know... Making new friends?" Mia tried as she took a left turn on the road.

Jack snorted, "That's the last of my worries."

"That confident in your social skills?"

"More like lack of," Jack replied, "I'm not looking to make new friends, I'm looking to get out of high school alive. Also, you missed a turn."

Mia cursed to herself, deciding to properly pay attention to the GPS on her phone, "Fine. If you want to be the brooding, mysterious, hostile type then be my guest."

"With pleasure," Jack smirked.

In Mia's opinion, Jack was a little… Defensive. He'd never been great at socialising, and spent most of his time nosing through old books or writing in those hidden journals of his. And sure, Mia had never been super popular. In fact, she prided herself on, well, staying herself. She wasn't prone to crack against social pressure. She wasn't one to follow the trends for the sake of fitting in. Instead, she was a family girl. But regardless of that, at least she'd had friends.

And Jack, well… Jack only had her.

It was only a few minutes later that the two siblings found themselves outside the school, driving into the parking lot silently, as if they were driving to their own funerals. Even Jack's face fell when his eyes landed on the groups of students, realising he no longer had his loner reputation to protect him. Mia was also silently freaking out. She wasn't cool. Heck, she wasn't even close to cool,and she could already tell that Beacon Hills High would not take kindly to her un-coolness simply from the way people had begun looking at her car. With disgust.

The moment she parked the car and removed her car key, she knew there was no going back. They had come this far already, so what else could they do? Run back to Chicago. That would take far too long and far too much effort.

"You know, leaving doesn't actually sound like such a bad idea," Jack mused, Mia glaring at him briefly. She refused to back down now.

"Come on," Mia called as she opened her door, leaning back in to grab her backpack from the backseat, "Hell awaits."

As the two siblings slammed the car doors shut, they noticed a green motorcycle driving into the parking space next to them, rather noisily too. Even though Mia didn't particularly notice boys, nor cared to do so, she could tell that the driver of the bike was at least _mildly_ cute. She made her way over to the passenger side of the car to stand with her brother, both watching the boy curiously.

That was one of their more subconscious flaws. They were both observers, intent observers for that matter. They were brought up in a family of intellectuals, after all. They were bound to pick up a few odd habits here and there. They solved puzzles by paying attention, and right now, they were paying attention to an ordinary boy parking his ordinary motorcycle, for some unknown reason.

The boy pulled his helmet off, a smile on his face. Mia had been right, he was definetly at least a little cute. However, those thoughts were wiped away by the way he stared at himself in the reflection of the helmet, as if he was seeing a monster. Jack raised his eyebrow at that, but the boy shook it off, and was soon gone, leaving two very perplex new students.

"That was odd," Jack commented, hiking up his shoulder bag. "A bit freaky too?"

"More than odd," Mia agreed, shaking off the encounter before turning to her brother, "Come on, we need to pick up our schedules."

* * *

Walking through the halls of Beacon High was more daunting than expected.

For one, Mia hadn't expected every single student in the school to be impeccably dressed. It was like stepping into a teen movie, every girl with perfectly combed hair and every boy with perfectly ironed t-shirts. She regretted not paying a little more attention to her appearance that morning, but she hadn't deemed it important at the time. Who made an effort in high school anyway? She certainly didn't, nor had time to.

Her hair was down as usual, slightly wavy and a little untamed from the open car window she'd driven to school with. She'd opted for wearing her favourite black leggings and a long red wide-knitted jumper, ending at her mid thigh. Her classic pair of black boots were at her feet, just the smallest hint of her red socks visible. Overall, she looked like she'd just rolled out of bed after a very cosy winter sleep.

Her brother on the other hand looked like he'd put the most effort in looking effortless. He wore black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt, a grey checked flannel shirt tied around his waist. The whole look was topped off with his signature black denim jacket and boots, his hair barely touched. Like Mia, he too had an 'anchor' in the form of jewellery, also gifted by their mother. Instead of a ring, he wore a thin chain around his neck with a small amethyst pendant, similar to Mia's ring. He looked like trouble, and well, Mia just looked like the aftermath of a Home Alone marathon.

Compared to the other students, the siblings knew they stood out. However, Mia bit her lip in determination, double-checking her schedule.

"We have history together first thing," she explained to her brother, grabbing his wrist, "Come on, we'll be late."

"And we _so_ wouldn't want that," her brother joked, letting himself be dragged away by her anyway.

The two found their classroom fairly easily, to both of their surprise, slipping in unnoticed at first. They took two seats at the back of the classroom, Mia on the left and Jack on the right in the corner. Students began filing in quickly, rendering them practically invisible to the rest of the class. Their presence was shielded by the buzz of students talking and greeting old friends, giving them a few minutes of undisturbed peace. However, that peace was soon interrupted by a teacher entering the room, every student now sat down in front of a desk.

"Good morning, everyone," the Professor began, "My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago."

Jack raised his eyebrow at that statement. Two new families in such a small town in the space of a month?

"I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter," Yukimura continued innocently, Mia internally cringing for whoever his daughter was.

Suddenly, a muffled thump echoed from the other side of the classroom, causing everyone to turn around. A girl, she assumed the teachers daughter, had loudly and understandably dropped her head onto her desk in embarrassment.

Mia spotted the odd guy from the motorcycle that morning, staring at her more intently than anyone else in the class. What was it with him and staring at people? Was it a problem he had?

"Either way, there she is," Yukimura continued, confirming Mia's assumption, "We also have two new students joining us from Chicago. I believe it's Mia and Jack?"

Mia groaned quietly to herself, waving awkwardly as people began turning to her and her brother. Jack shrugged, turning away from prying eyes and looking out of the window of the classroom.

This time, not only did she notice motorcycle guy staring at her, but another boy too held the stare a little too long. An awkward-looking boy with a couple of moles on his face and wide observing eyes. Mia pulled her eyes away from their stare a second after spotting them, turning back to the teacher. She didn't plan on introducing herself any time soon, and she was sure Jack wasn't either.

"Alright. Now that we've all been introduced, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century."

* * *

"Most boring first lesson ever," Jack exclaimed once they left the classroom, making their way to his locker, "I love history, but I could _not_ stay awake for a second more."

"You should get used to it if you're planning on passing any exam," Mia pointed out, stopping in front of his locker, "It could've been a lot worse."

"I doubt it," Jack snorted, turning to unlock his locker.

"We could've been studying Greek theatre."

"Touché," Jack eventually agreed.

 _"I thought you said you wanted to make friends."_

The siblings turned around at the now familiar sound of their teachers voice. Mr Yukimura was talking to his daughter, Kira, if Mia remembered correctly. She seemed embarrassed, and the two siblings weren't sure if it was from speaking to her dad or from the classrooms events.

"Not like _that_ ," Kira argued, looking around nervously.

"You said you wanted to be noticed," her father pointed out.

"I could set myself on fire and be noticed."

"Well, then you'd be dead."

"Exactly," Kira finished, causing Jack to snort to himself quietly. He liked this girl.

Mia didn't know what it was that made her do it. She didn't know if it was her genuine need of friends, or if she'd just been ingrained with good manners, or if she felt pity towards Kira. Nevertheless, one look to her brother and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh no," he instantly protested in vain as Mia made her way over to Kira, "No way in hell-"

"Hi," Mia began, Kira turning in surprise, far too peppy for her own liking, "I'm Mia. You're Kira, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Hi!" she replied, her hesitation soon replaced with excitement.

"I'm Mia, and this is my brother Jack," Mia continued, gesturing to Jack who had reluctantly followed her, "Now, I don't know about you Kira, but personally I'm a strong believer that the new kids should stick together, and since we've all already come together now in this gloriously busy hallway, how about we swap numbers and all have lunch together?"

"I'd like that," Kira agreed after a moment with an excited smile, completely missing the incredulous look Jack was shooting Mia.

After the two girls quickly exchanged numbers, they parted ways in the hallway just as the final bell for class rang. Jack hastily followed, clutching at his bag.

"If you want to get involved with people, fine," Jack began, "But if you love and respect me as a brother, don't drag me into it."

"If you don't make any friends you'll become a recluse," Mia teased.

"And I'm perfectly fine with that," Jack stressed, his pleas drowned by the jolly sound of his sister laughing.

Sure, they felt like fish out of water now, but High School couldn't be that bad, could it?


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Dinner in the new George household was eaten in uncomfortable silence, like usual. Mia obediently ate the last portion of her peas as Jack pushed his own around his plate. He eyed his parents suspiciously as they both took sips out of their glasses.

Jack didn't trust his parents. It was a simple fact of life. They'd picked up and left Chicago out of nowhere, no logical explanation to be found, and that was only the latest addition to the long ever-growing list of suspicious things his parents had done.

He knew his sister had suspicions, she had to. Mia was nothing less of clever, he was sure she'd picked up on the odd behaviour herself. However, she'd always been their good girl, their prodigy child, and God forbid she'd never do anything to defy them.

"So, have you made any friends?" Matthew George asked bluntly as he put his glass down.

"Not yet," Mia admitted, quickly adding, "But it's only been one day, dad."

"I'm sure they'll make plenty soon," Amy George added, "Mia, are you going to be joining any of the extracurriculars we discussed?"

"I'll ask my teachers about it tomorrow morning first thing," Mia promised diligently, looking over to her brother, "Jack, didn't you mention you wanted to join lacrosse?"

Matthew George perked up at the statement, "Lacrosse? Why lacrosse and not, say, football?"

"Football is a joke here," Jack answered, shrugging, "The Beacon High lacrosse team is pretty amazing, but it was just an idea."

"Oh, you'd be wonderful!" Amy George suddenly gushed, "When are tryouts?"

"I'll ask the coach tomorrow," Jack replied, effectively ending the conversation as he abruptly stood up, "If you don't mind, I'm going to get an early night's sleep. First days of school are tiring."

Without waiting for a response, Jack left the room and climbed his way up the stairs of their new household, into his room.

His room was just opposite Mia's at the end of the corridor, two perfectly painted white doors facing each other. They were the same size and practically identical in layout, save for the position of their windows. He was sure that hadn't been a coincidence.

He'd already begun decorating his bedroom walls with whatever he could find: posters, train tickets, concert tickets… Anything. Granted, he hadn't found much, nor had he really unpacked. Most of his clothes had been thrown haphazardly into the wooden wardrobe, the rest still messily packed into the cardboard boxes that covered the room. His bed was unmade and his floor a mess, and he really, really couldn't care less.

He sat on his bed contemplating, thinking about his life back in Chicago. It hadn't been glamorous, but it was home. Home to him was leaning out of his bedroom window onto the fire escape to smoke a clandestine cigarette just because _he could_. Home to him was running through the bustling streets trying to grab the next 'L' train. Home to him was waking up to the sound of loud traffic and shouting from the couple in the apartment next-door.

Home to him was Chicago. It was the pollution and the busy city life that he craved, that kept him distracted from his parents and from their secretive craziness. But now, he was stuck in the sleepy town of Beacon Hills until he graduated, in which he'd be going straight back to Chicago.

He just wanted some adventure. Something to make him feel _alive._

He could distantly hear the careful shuffling of feet as his sister made her way up the staircase and towards his room. As if on cue, Mia knocked three times before entering his bedroom.

"You know, I haven't unpacked either," she admitted, taking a seat next to him on his bed as she surveyed the messy room, "I don't want to go through all of my old stuff."

"The sad part is that it became old stuff when we arrived here," Jack mused, "But life carries on, I guess. Or, well, what we have left of ours."

"Hey," Mia began seriously, effectively getting Jack to turn to her, "It's going to get easier. I promise."

"Not better, just easier," Jack added, turning to stare back out of the window to the night sky.

He sure hoped she was right.

* * *

Economics. Mia had dreaded this class. It wasn't that she wasn't good at it, in fact she had been pretty good at it in Chicago, but it was also the only class Jack didn't share with her. She'd also heard some rather unpleasant things about the teacher, Coach Finstock, meaning she was walking right into the eye of the storm. On her own.

She made her way into the classroom, nervously toying with her ring. Her eyes landed on two boys, who she instantly recognised from her history class. The one who always stared was sat in front of one of the only empty spaces in the room, and so with a resigned sigh, she made her way to the middle of the classroom, quietly seating herself on the spare desk.

One of the two boys had taken to doodling on his notebook as the class began, Coach Finstock beginning the class with his loud, obnoxious voice. However, the boy didn't stop. In fact, it was as if he was in a trance, scribbling all over the page. He only stopped when Coach Finstock blew his whistle loudly towards him, effectively 'waking' the boy up.

"Stilinski!" the Coach shouted, "I asked you a question!"

The boy _(who would name a kid Stilinski?!)_ looked at him sheepishly, "Uh Sorry, Coach. What was it?"

The Coach became more irritated by the minute, "It was 'Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?'"

"Oh," Stilinski sighed cheekily, "Well, I am now."

The Coach groaned, "Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink... Every night. Does anybody else want to try the question on the board?"

Mia looked away from the coach, no one daring to raise their hand. The Coach made his way across the room, eyeing for someone to answer the question.

"I'm okay. I just fell asleep for a second," Mia heard Stilinski whisper to his friend, the stare-y one.

Mia furrowed her eyebrows as the boy replied, "Dude. You weren't asleep."

He was right. Stilinski hadn't been asleep, as far as she'd seen. However, before she could think about it for too long, the Coach's eyes landed on her.

"Miss George, our newest addition," he began mockingly, "Please, restore my faith in the education system and answer the question on the board."

Mia ignored the way everyone's eyes turned on her, deciding to stare at the board intently. _'What is the difference between GDP and GNP?'_. She knew the answer, it was a simple enough question, highlighted by the big bold ' ** _ANYONE_**?' written underneath by the coach.

"GDP stands for Gross Domestic Product, which refers to and measures the domestic levels of production," she began steadily, turning to stare at Coach Finstock, "GNP measures the levels of production of any person or corporation of a country."

No one spoke as the Coach stared at Mia intently, pondering over her answer. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded, pointing his pen at her with a grin.

"I like you."

* * *

The ever-so-charming Kira had somehow managed to get Mia to sit with her not for one, but _two_ consecutive lunchtimes together. Jack had run off to find a place to smoke at the two girls sat on a table outside in the courtyard, idly eating their lunch. Next to them, Stilinski and Stare-y McGee were sat eating their lunch with their friends, loudly conversing.

"Is it weird having your dad as your teacher?" Mia asked, attempting to make conversation as she bit into her apple.

"Only when he embarrasses me in front of the whole class," Kira confessed with a blush, remembering the class from the day before, "What do your parents do?"

"Both doctors, although my mum is only part-time," Mia explained, "She's also attempting to become a beauty therapist."

Kira was about to reply when something caught her attention. Well, both of their attentions. Stare-y McGee and his friends had begun discussing a rather interesting topic, one Mia knew little about.

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Stare-y McGee began _(she really needed to find out his name)_.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stilinski added, Mia raising her eyebrow at the statement.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" one of the girls added rather morbidly.

"They're all locked up because they're insane," the third boy at the table concluded, to which Mia had to agree with.

"Ha," Stilinski replied sarcastically, "Can you at least try to be helpful, please?"

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer," the boy began, both Kira and Mia's eyes going wide, "So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"Follow me," Kira stated with excitement dancing through her eyes, grabbing Mia's wrist.

"Where are we-" Mia began, but was instantly cut short as Kira skid to a stop in front of the table.

"Hi," Kira began rather nervously as Mia continued to eat her apple, "Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about."

Mia looked rather impressed as Kira continued, "There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called 'Bardo.' It literally means 'in-between state.' The state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" the strawberry blonde girl at the table asked, as if testing the girl in front of her.

"Kira," Stare-y McGee answered, now staring at the girl once again, his eyes eventually falling on the blonde next to her, "And Mia. They're in our history class."

Mia waved awkwardly once again, "Hi."

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" the girl interrupted, watching Kira intently.

"Either, I guess," Kira continued, taking a seat next to Stilinski, "But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Sounds lovely," Mia mused, taking another bite of her apple, silently appreciating the 'Cougars Den' shirt Stilinski was sporting.

"Wrathful deities? And what are those?" Freezer-guy asked, leaning forwards.

"Like demons," Kira replied helpfully.

Stilinski groaned, seeming more stressed by the minute, "Demons. Why not?"

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" the brown-haired girl of the group asked.

"Death. You die," Mia answered helpfully, Kira looking at her in admiration, "Wait, was I right?"

"Yeah," Kira nodded, turning to the others, "You die at the end of Bardo."

The group immediately became tense, sitting in silence, a rather odd response in Mia's opinion. She pulled Kira up next to her, coughing awkwardly.

"We should go," Mia began, pulling Kira away with her, "Bye!"

"Wait-" Kira began protesting uselessly, the two girls now far from the group, "What was that about?"

"They give me a weird vibe," Mia admitted, looking at the table over Kira's shoulder, "Like a really weird vibe. Who even talks about stuff like that at lunch?"

Kira turned to look at them, missing how Mia's eyes were trained on Stilinski's back, "I don't know, I like them."

* * *

That night, Mia found herself sat at her window with a mug of hot chocolate. She didn't know what great benefits living next to the woods had for the family, but she sure enjoyed the view. Sure, it was a little creepy at night (okay, a lot creepy) but it was a pleasant change to the trafficked streets of Chicago.

Another pleasant change was the sky. Whilst in Chicago you could never see the stars, in Beacon Hills there were plenty and more. They decorated the night sky like crystals on silk, perfectly dotted and twinkling above the city. She'd always loved stars, and now she could see them every night.

Three knocks echoed through the wood of her bedroom door, Jack entering the room soon after. He still hadn't changed from his everyday apparel, whilst Mia had been in her pyjamas for hours.

"You should be asleep," he mused, sitting himself with her next to the window.

"I can't," she admitted, "It's like somethings keeping me awake."

"You too then?" Jack asked, pausing as he looked out into the woods, "Pretty creepy huh?"

"Very creepy," Mia agreed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "Especially at night."

The two siblings sat in silence as they watched the woods, the gentle wind whooshing through the branches. However, something soon caught Mia's eyes, something familiar.

"Those are the guys from our history," Jack pointed out, him too watching the two boys climb out of a blue jeep and pull torches out, "That's definetly not suspicious whatsoever. You know, just hopping into the woods in the middle of the night."

"Looks like they don't want to be seen either," Mia mused, watching as they looked around hesitantly before making their way through the woods, "They were talking about something called 'Bardo' at lunch. It has to do with death. Do you think this make us witnesses to murder if they don't show up to class tomorrow?"

"Possibly, but I'm sure it's just some weird lacrosse initiation or something," Jack nodded before standing up, "I'm going to try and sleep, you should too. Night M."

"Night J," Mia called to him, her eyes still glued on the woods. She didn't know why those two boys kept popping up everywhere, but she wanted to find out what they knew, what was so interesting to have to sneak into the woods at night for. Because she didn't quite buy the lacrosse initiation story.

She wanted to know more about Beacon Hills.


End file.
